Les tarots
by Simakai
Summary: Série de 22 minifics où chaque carte du tarot de Marseille est incarnée par un personnage du jeu.
1. Prélude

Nouvelle série de fics! C'est mon défi pour les deux semaines de congé absolu qu'il me reste: écrire au moinsdeux "cartes" par jour.

Je vous explique le principe de la fic. Chacune des 22 cartes du jeu de tarot de Marseille est représentée par un des personnages de FF7. J'écris donc une mini-fic d'une page ou deux sur ce personnage, qui démontre bien son caractère proche de celui de la carte.

Ici, ce n'est que l'introduction. J'ai introduit mon petit couple préféré de Terre Promise: Jostein et Malik. Malik est vraiment une voyante, elle en a fait son métier à Mideel pour gagner un peu sa croûte.

* * *

**Les tarots (prélude)**

Malik rentra chez elle en sifflotant. La journée avait été trop tranquille à la boutique d'ésotérisme où elle travaillait. Pas un seul client, comme si les gens avaient peur de connaître leur avenir. Il faut dire que depuis le Météore, l'avenir paraissait à la fois trop assuré et trop désespéré, les gens ne croyaient qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que la mort qui les attendait.

La voyante disposa ses tarots devant elle, sur la table de la cuisine. Ses jolies cartes. Elle les regardait une à une, les dessins symboliques, les formes sombres, les couleurs vives.

-Tu ramènes du travail à la maison, maintenant? lui dit moqueusement Jostein avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Malik sursauta, puis elle se laissa faire, même si elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de ses cartes et de son travail. Elle était une voyante, une vraie de vraie! Elle pouvait voir des choses à travers ces cartes! La passé, le présent… et peut-être l'avenir. Comment pouvait-elle savoir s'il s'agissait d'avenir, puisque cela ne s'était pas encore produit?

-Si seulement c'était ça, répondit-elle en enlaçant le cou de son amoureux derrière elle. La journée a été ennuyeuse…

-Les gens ne croient plus à ces choses-là.

-Oui, c'est à cause de tous les gens comme toi que je n'arrive pas à gagner de l'argent!

-Désolé, j'ai de la difficulté à croire à des bouts de carton…

-Alors je pourrais te tirer aux cartes, tu verrais bien!

Jostein se défit des bras de sa bien-aimée et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Ça ne sert à rien si je n'y crois pas, alors…

-C'est vrai… soupira Malik en appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine de Jostein qui se mit à caresser ses longs cheveux. Pourtant… les cartes sont vivantes, à leur manière. Elles ont toutes leur histoire. Ce sont des hommes et des femmes qui ont inspiré le destin des humains, à leur manière…


	2. I Le bateleur

Première carte: le bateleur. C'est un magicien, créateur de toute chose. Je crois donc que ce rôle sied bien à Hojo, qui est l'initiateur de tous les événements du jeu.

Il fallait évidemment que je fasse allusion à mes trois petits SHM chéris! Comme je n'ai donné de carte qu'aux personnages originaux du jeu,je feraiallusion à divers personnages et situations de Advent Children et Dirge of Cerberus dans diverses cartes.

* * *

**I. Le bateleur : Hojo**

_De mes yeux j'avais vu, et j'avais décidé que je pourrais faire mieux. Le monde n'était pas assez. Le monde ne me ressemblait pas assez. J'avais besoin de créer. Je suis un artiste incompris. Tant pis pour tous ces idiots. La splendeur de mes œuvres les laissera sans voix. Et probablement, aussi… sans tête. Mon œuvre d'argent, mon invention, mon fils._

_Sephiroth._

Je regarde les divers tubes autour de moi. La lueur verte du Mako qui s'en dégage me semble être une source de vie et de bonheur éternel. Dommage que les corps à l'intérieur des tubes ne soient pas tout à fait en accord avec moi…

Quelle exquise beauté que ces chevelures argentées, ces visages pâles, ces jeunes enfants élevés dans le Mako et ma science. Des avatars de mon œuvre la plus magistrale, Sephiroth, peut-être, mais ils sont d'une aussi grande beauté que lui.

Je suis un perfectionniste, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tenter d'améliorer ce que j'ai fait. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir sur mes lauriers, le monde a besoin de moi. Je couvrirai le monde de mes inventions, et le monde me remerciera.

Le monde a refusé l'existence de Sephiroth, soit, mais il bénira mes prochaines créatures. Trois frères, clones de son existence, parfaitement réussis et viables. Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj. Ils sont la trinité de Sephiroth : le corps, le cœur et l'esprit. Par leur interaction constante en tant qu'être séparés, il se créera…

Je sursaute alors que mon PHS sonne. Je décroche d'une main et j'appuie le PHS entre mon épaule et ma joue.

-Hojo? C'est Heidegger.

Ce que je déteste ces interventions stupides! J'étais encore pris dans mes réflexions… et il fallait que ce soit ce gros imbécile de Heidegger qui vienne m'en sortir!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-On a capturé une jolie proie dans le Cosmo Canyon, une très belle bête rouge, ça t'intéresse de la voir?

-Quelle bestiole stupide tu vas encore me ramener?

-Je ne sais pas, on n'a jamais vu ça, ramène-toi au labo de la Tour, on l'a entreposé là avec tes autres spécimens en attente d'étude.

Et il me raccroche au nez. Quel impudent!

Une bête… elle a intérêt à en valoir la peine! Je suis un artiste, moi, je ne travaille pas avec de vulgaires créatures des plaines! Je suis un orfèvre, il me faut les plus belles pierres et l'or le plus riche pour atteindre la quintessence de mon art!

Et ils me traitent de savant fou!

Heureusement qu'ils me paient encore…

Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre le prochain hélico pour Midgar, je suppose… quel ennui! Si seulement je pouvais entièrement me consacrer à ma création… enrichir ma collection de spécimens, de clones de mon cher Sephiroth…

Il me semble entendre quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement, mais il n'y a qu'une matéria qui roule par terre. D'où est-elle donc tombée? Je me relève et je la prends entre mes doigts. Je sens les énergies enfermées et condensées qui semblent se battre, là, au creux de mes mains.

Quelle destruction pourrais-je créer avec une si petite chose…

La destruction est aussi une création. Ainsi suis-je éternellement un créateur, quoi que je fasse, et quoi que mes créations fassent.


	3. II La papesse

Deuxième carte: la papesse. Elle représente la féminité, le subconscient et la profondeur. Lucretia, par sa mort qui n'en est pas une, a bien ce côté spirituel, en moins actif qu'Aeris.

Le cristal où Vincent guette Lucretia est celui de Dirge of Cerberus. On voit bien tout ça dans la scène du début... très belle scène, d'ailleurs.

* * *

**II. La papesse : Lucretia**

_Maintenant je peux comprendre la futilité de ma vie et de mes amours. Maintenant je peux comprendre la vanité de mes espoirs et de mon esprit. Maintenant je peux saisir toute chose, je peux tout comprendre, je peux tout être. Et maintenant, par mon esprit, qui n'a pourtant prise sur aucune chose, je peux influer sur toutes choses._

Vincent doit m'attendre… il m'attend toujours. Il est là à me guetter, ou plutôt à guetter le piège de cristal qui retient mon corps.

Seulement mon corps. Car mon esprit s'est libéré de cette enveloppe il y a longtemps.

Il me regarde. Il réfléchit. Il doit revivre les moments passés avec moi. Et il doit bien les regretter. Le pauvre, je ne lui ai apporté que des tourments. Avec lui, je me sentais à la fois comme Ève et comme le Serpent tentateur.

Je détourne le regard. Le spectacle de sa réflexion immobile devient insoutenable. Combien de jours, de semaines, de moi me guettera-t-il? On dirait que le temps n'a pas prise sur lui. Peut-être est-ce Chaos. Peut-être est-ce la matéria des Anciens. Peut-être est-ce une autre des expériences de réanimation que j'ai tentées sur lui alors que sa mort semblait inévitable.

Je le plains. Hojo avait raison à mon sujet, je m'en suis servi comme d'un simple sujet d'expérience. Je ne vaux pas plus cher qu'Hojo. Je me dégoûte.

Au moins avec lui j'aurai laissé derrière moi une trace de mon existence. Des informations sur Omega et Chaos.

À travers l'éternité de Vincent, je serai immortelle. À travers l'amour de Vincent, je serai encore une part de ce monde, j'influencerai chacun de ses actes, chacune de ses pensées.

Même si je souhaiterais qu'il m'oublie.


	4. III L'Impératrice

Troisième carte: l'Impératrice. C'est la carte du spirituel. En tant que représentante du monde spirituel, je trouvais qu'Ifalna, la maman d'Aeris et dernière Cetra pure, faisait très bien l'affaire.

**III. L'impératrice : Ifalna**

_J'ai contribué à bâtir l'essence de cette Planète. Je l'ai enfantée, la vie de ce monde est le fruit de mes entrailles : J'ai enfanté les arbres et les fleurs, j'ai enfanté les poissons de la mer et les oiseaux du ciel; j'ai enfanté les bêtes qui courent, qui mangent et qui meurent. Je n'étais évidemment pas seule, mais grâce à mon aide, cette Planète connaît un cycle de vie et de mort où l'esprit de chaque chose importe._

_Et me voilà maintenant en simple part de ce cycle._

La mort est douce et lente quand elle veut nous faire souffrir.

Lorsque je suis arrivée sur cette planète en compagnie des autres Cetras, j'étais enthousiaste. Un nouveau monde à bâtir, il fallait relever nos manches, travailler ensemble, main dans la main, cœur contre cœur. C'est ainsi qu'on peut produire la matière nécessaire à l'élaboration de la vie. Faire de cette soupe de molécules stupides un endroit vraiment intéressant.

Puis elle est venue. L'usurpatrice. Elle a tué les miens, lente agonie. Ils lui ont tendu leurs mains et leurs mains se sont effritées. Leurs corps se sont mués en poussière fine.

Nous qui n'avions jamais connu la mort que par celle de nos créatures, nous en avions maintenant l'exemple le plus douloureux et le plus effroyable.

Nous avons chassé l'usurpatrice, mais il était trop tard. La maladie se propageait comme le vent et décimait nos rangs.

Ce fut l'exode et la dispersion. Pour mieux nous protéger, nous avons emprunté les enveloppes charnelles de nos créatures.

La mort est douce et lente quand elle veut nous faire souffrir.

OoOoO

-Madame!

D'où vient cette voix? Pourtant, dans cette région reculée des glaciers, personne ne vient me voir, personne ne sait que j'existe… Pourtant, cette voix, on m'appelle…

Je me retourne, et je vois un homme couché dans un lit de brindilles. Son sang coule, sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Il m'implore du regard. Ses lèvres sont bleues.

Je m'avance vers lui et je pose ma main sur son front. Puis je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui insufflant mon souffle de vie. Avec ses nouvelles forces, l'homme pose son bras sur mon dos, me retenant contre lui.

Il m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux et je réponds à son baiser, lui insufflant toujours plus de bribes d'existence nouvelle. Et nous finissons par faire l'amour dans la neige, échangeant la vie, l'amour, la passion.

Je me sens soudainement si humaine et vulnérable entre ses bras…

Et je ne connais même pas son nom…

OoOoO

Gast m'apprend qui il est et d'où il vient. Comble de l'ironie, il a étudié les Anciens toute sa vie, et il fallait qu'il tombe sur moi, la dernière de ce peuple! Comme le destin peut être étrange…

Nous vivons avec le fruit de notre union, Aeris, alors qu'il continue ses recherches. Je n'ai jamais été aussi humaine de toute mon existence. Jamais je n'aurais pensé fonder un foyer et couler des jours aussi heureux, aussi simples…

-Hé, chérie, c'est bizarre… on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un à la porte…

-Va ouvrir, mon ange, s'il te plaît.

J'avais déjà prévu le coup de feu qui tuerait mon Gast. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ma vie et celle d'Aeris. Je t'aimais, Gast. Je sais que tu comprends que le sang de mon peuple doit être épargné peu importe le prix.

Moi qui me sentais si humaine il y a quelques instants, je me sens maintenant si… étrangère…

OoOoO

Je suis condamnée. Ils m'ont rattrapée, ils m'ont blessée. Si ce n'était que cela, ça ne serait pas si mal, je me régénère très vite… mais je sens en moi grandir la pestilence de l'usurpatrice. Je suis condamnée.

Alors je me laisse mourir afin que ma fille vive.

Et les courants de la Rivière de la Vie emportent mon âme.

C'est étrange de faire partie de ce cycle que j'ai mis en place. Mais enfin j'ai droit à l'éternité, bien plus réelle que celle de ma vie de Cetra.

La mort est douce et lente quand elle veut nous faire souffrir.


	5. IV L'Empereur

Bon, là je viens probablement de me taper le perso le moins inspirant de tous: le Président Shin-Ra, papa de notre Rufus chéri et adoré. Je lui ai donné l'Empereur, carte opposée de l'Impératrice. C'est donc le représentant du monde matériel, et il est décrit comme un alchimiste. C'est d'ailleurs logique, avec le numéro de la carte. Quatre est un chiffre de haute importance en alchimie. Par son côté de dirigeant du monde matériel, je crois que le Président était idéal pour ce rôle.

**IV. L'Empereur : Président Shin-Ra**

_Eau, terre, feu et air._

_La première des alchimies fut nommée magie, par son mystère; nous pouvions la tenir dans le creux de nos mains._

_La seconde devint science, et ainsi je gagnai mon empire sur la matière et sur tout ce qui existe sur cette planète._

_La troisième fut énergie, et ainsi je pus reposer mon Empire._

_La quatrième a marqué son sabre du sceau de mon sang._

J'aurais bien dû m'en douter. Tout allait trop bien.

La balance de l'univers n'allait pas me laisser porter autant de bénédictions. C'était un déséquilibre. J'ai trop joué mon bonheur, et j'ai payé.

Mon père n'était qu'un vulgaire armateur à la solde de puissantes nations. Quand j'ai repris la compagnie de ses mains, alors qu'il était trop vieux, je me suis juré de faire en sorte que ce soit l'inverse, et ainsi cela est-il advenu : je suis devenu un puissant armateur dont dépendaient de vulgaires nations engagées dans une guerre stupide.

J'ai bâti mon Empire sur le sang et la misère, soit. Mais j'ai bâti quelque chose de bien plus solide que tout ce que les gouvernements ont pu faire, j'ai bâti une nation planétaire! Les gens s'appuient sur la Shin-Ra, et sont récompensés en retour. Mon armée les protège, leur travaille leur apporte bien assez de Gils pour se nourrir, se loger, se vêtir, se divertir.

Évidemment, il y avait des opposants. Ceux qui n'avaient pas compris mon splendide projet. Ceux qui ne voyaient que ma gloire personnelle et me traitaient d'égoïste.

Calculs, calculs. Tout n'était qu'une question de calculs. La guerre de Wutai était un calcul. Les terroristes qui m'assaillaient et qui détruisaient mes réacteurs n'étaient que des données. Soustraire le montant des réparations pour les réacteurs. Soustraire les employés qui sont morts. Additionner quelques soldats de plus. Décupler la peur des citoyens de façon exponentielle pour garder leur confiance.

Soustraire une Plaque, ce n'était pas grave, puisque nous bâtirons une nouvelle ville à la Terre Promise. Le temps approchait, et ma gloire serait éternelle. Il suffisait de ne pas être supposé responsable de cette destruction.

J'aurais bien dû m'en douter. Tout allait trop bien.

La balance de l'univers n'allait pas me laisser porter autant de bénédictions. C'était un déséquilibre. J'ai trop joué mon bonheur, et j'ai payé.

-Sephiroth, tu vas vraiment me tuer?

Il n'a rien répondu, à part le coup de sabre qui me transperça la poitrine. J'eus un sursaut, et il me sembla réintégrer mon corps. Gloire, Compagnie, Mako, guerre, armée, Terre Promise, tout disparu. J'avais porté tant d'intérêt aux choses de ce monde et à ses réalités que j'avais oublié ma propre existence, physique, matérielle, mortelle.

Le destin est cruel, parfois, non? Non, je crois que je l'ai bien cherché.


	6. V Le pape

Le pape est une carte profondément masculine, en opposition à la papesse qui était très féminine. Le pape est un signe d'évolution et de changement, et c'est aussi quelqu'un qui veut diffuser son savoir. Barret était donc tout désigné pour ce rôle, non?

J'ai écrit tout ça sur du Marilyn Manson...

J'essaie de ne pas m'imaginer Barret habillé en pape, vraiment très fort. (Aleeeeeeeeess, pardonne moi!)

**V. Le pape : Barret**

_Quand comprendront-ils enfin? Il faut que les choses changent! L'ordre établi est mauvais, pourquoi devrait-on le respecter?_

_Je vais vous apprendre, moi! Je vais vous apprendre à voir les choses telles qu'elles sont, et non telles qu'on les présente. Je vais vous montrer le courage, et je vais vous donner ma vision, celle d'un monde meilleur._

_Un monde libre et sain. Purifié de l'ordre inhumain de la Shin-Ra._

-Barret… je voulais savoir… pourquoi on fait tout ça?

-Hm? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jesse?

Je me tourne vers elle. La jeune femme semble franchement soucieuse. Pas à cause de la mission, non… pire. Ah, mais c'est pas le moment!

-On est en train de risquer nos vies, là…

-Pour la Planète, tu le sais bien!

-J'ai l'impression qu'il est déjà trop tard… tout ce qu'on a, c'est des ennuis. La Shin-Ra nous poursuit et les gens nous traitent de meurtriers et de sales terroristes. Au fond, ils ont raison… et ça me fait peur…

-Jesse… on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord?

-Non! Je veux savoir maintenant!

Ah, mais pourquoi parle-t-elle si fort? Déjà que s'infiltrer dans les bureaux informatiques de la Shin-Ra n'a pas été une mince affaire, si on se fait repérer, on est cuits! Si elle avait des doutes, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas se proposer pour cette mission!

-Tu sais c'est quoi le pire problème dans ce monde, Jesse?

-La Compagnie qui tire son énergie de la terre sans que cette énergie puisse se régénérer, ce qui détruit la vie et…

-Non.

Elle me regarde d'un air intrigué.

-Alors c'est quoi?

-La pire chose, c'est que les gens ne le savent pas. Les gens sont persuadés que la Shin-Ra est une bonne chose parce qu'elle leur donne un peu de confort. Mais la Compagnie leur bourre le crâne afin qu'ils oublient l'essentiel : la source de leur confort. La Shin-Ra vole peut-être la vie de cette Planète elle-même, mais la pire chose, c'est que les gens l'ignorent! Et le pire de tout, c'est ceux qui savent mais que la situation indiffère!

-Je comprends… mais Barret…

-Nous ne sommes pas là que pour tenter de ralentir la Shin-Ra et la mort de la Planète, Jesse! Nous sommes là pour que les gens sachent qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond! Nous sommes là pour que les gens réalisent enfin la grande erreur qu'ils commettent tous en fermant les yeux.

Elle baisse les yeux, puis elle reprend son travail comme si de rien n'était, pianotant à toute vitesse sur le clavier de l'ordinateur de la Compagnie.

-Je suis désolée, Barret.

-Quoi?

-J'avais perdu tout ça de vue…

-Ça va… c'est normal d'avoir des doutes…

-Hm… bon, j'ai le code.

-Allez, on se barre. On a assez traîné.


	7. VI L'amoureux

J'ai eu de la difficulté avec cet amoureux... après tout, faut pas qu'il soit amoureux, mais il faut qu'il soit déchiré entre deux femmes! L'une doit être vieille, l'autre jeune. J'ai pris Tseng, mais je le trouve un peu trop émotif sur ce coup-là... bon, tant pis...

* * *

**VI. L'amoureux : Tseng**

_L'une était l'innocence même._

_L'autre était coupable de tous les péchés._

_Par ma faute._

_Et par ma faute, j'étais confronté à ces deux femmes de ma vie, l'esprit contre le corps, la grâce contre la volonté._

_Un choix? Je ne veux pas de choix. Et pourtant, je suis déchiré._

_Et voilà que la machine infernale du désir s'enclenche…_

Ah bravo, voilà ce que ça donne quand on n'est pas concentré, on entre dans un temple stupide et on s'y perd, franchement, bravo. J'ai envie de me donner des claques.

Du calme, Tseng, garde ton sang-froid, Elena est avec toi, il ne faut pas qu'elle panique. Elle compte sur toi, si elle te voit te donner des gifles, qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser, hm? Elle va penser que tu es idiot.

Mon PHS sonne. Je décroche comme si c'était le Messie qui venait m'apporter la solution à ce casse-tête. Malheureusement, c'est seulement Reno.

-Hé, Tseng, alors, tu profites pas trop d'Elena?

-T'aurais pas quelque chose de plus pertinent pour justifier cet appel?

-Je t'envoie un plan du Temple, ça te plaît davantage?

-Oui, merci…

-Oh, et en passant, l'AVALANCHE devrait se pointer bientôt.

Je raccroche et je regarde le document. Sur l'écran miniature du PHS, il est difficile de bien distinguer les détails, mais bon, on va se débrouiller avec ça…

-Hm? fait Elena en se collant contre moi pour observer le petit écran. C'est sympa, ça! Un plan!

AVALANCHE devrait se pointer bientôt… cela veut dire… qu'elle sera aussi là…

Elle.

Aeris.

Reno se moque bien de moi, ne se doutant pas à quel point il peut me faire de la peine. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime autant? Je ne me comprends pas. Je sens le corps d'Elena contre le mien, ses jolies formes, l'odeur douce de ses cheveux, et à son image se superpose celle d'Aeris. Pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle?

Petite idiote. Elle n'est qu'une petite idiote.

Elena se redresse. Je détourne aussitôt la tête, elle ne doit pas savoir. Elle doit déjà se douter, de toute façon. La machine infernale du désir qui me ronge…

La pauvre, elle m'aime. Et dire que si ce n'était pas de l'_autre_, je pourrais probablement l'aimer, et nous aurions une belle relation… mais je voudrais l'aimer… je voudrais… combler ce désir dans son regard…

Faudra que je l'invite au resto…


	8. VII Le chariot

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'allais à une convention d'animes ce week-end... c'était d'ailleurs génial!

Le chariot est une carte de difficultés, mais de difficultés surmontables ou surmontées. J'ai donc choisi Cid et son voyage dans l'espace. Ça n'a pas été très facile pour lui, et je tenais à l'illustrer. Aussi, je voulais glisser un petit quelque chose sur sa relation ambiguë avec Shera...

* * *

**VII. Le chariot : Cid**

_Putain, mais ça n'a vraiment pas été facile! Pas du tout comme je m'attendais, non plus… La route a été longue et semée d'embûches, mais j'ai finalement réussi! J'ai pu faire ce qu'aucun homme n'a fait avant moi, j'ai contemplé le spectacle de l'infinie splendeur des étoiles vues de l'espace…_

_Je peux regarder les difficultés passées et rire, sourire, cracher dessus, maintenant. Le temps de l'épreuve est surmonté, est venu celui de l'accomplissement._

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là, Shera, hein? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS LÀ?

-Juste… une dernière vérification… je… voulais… juste…

Shera se terre dans un coin, terrifiée. Je repose mon énième verre de bière sur la table, brutalement, faisant voler quelques gouttes de mousse. Je m'en fous.

-À cause de toi, je ne suis qu'un raté!

-Tu n'es pas…

-Ta gueule!

-Je voulais juste…

-J'ai dit ta gueule!

Je m'effondre sur la table. Merde, j'ai trop bu… un peu plus et je me mettrais à pleurer. J'en ai vraiment assez… Laissez-moi crever…

Shera s'approche de moi et me tire par le bras. Je me laisse faire, je me sens mou comme un pantin. Elle me tire péniblement jusqu'à mon lit, elle enlève mes chaussures, mes pantalons, mon chandail. Je grogne un peu lorsqu'elle touche à mes lunettes d'aviateur, mais je la laisse les retirer du dessus de mon crâne. Puis elle me borde et s'assoit face à moi.

-Cid, tu ne devrais pas boire comme ça, regarde dans quels états tu te mets…

-Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre, toi.

-Tu me détestes donc à ce point?

Elle semble sur le point de pleurer. Ah, je déteste voir les femmes pleurer…

-Mais non, mais non… mais tu comprends, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de… t'en vouloir…

-Hm…

Elle essuie discrètement ses larmes derrière ses lunettes, et je regarde ailleurs. J'en ai assez, je veux juste dormir… juste disparaître…

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue rugueuse. Pourquoi est-elle toujours aussi gentille? Trop gentille? J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, depuis des mois et des mois… et elle continue de s'occuper de moi, sous prétexte que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Si elle savait à quel point il est difficile pour moi de la confronter à chaque jour… pars, Shera, pars…

-Hé, Shera… est-ce que tu me détestes, toi?

-Bien sûr que non.

Je soupire. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Cid. Je suis sûre que tu finiras par voir les étoiles un jour. Et je vais t'aider de mon mieux, même si je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

Elle se lève et elle quitte ma chambre. Je serre les draps contre moi. J'ai froid…

Combien d'épreuves encore?


	9. VIII La justice

La justice est supposée être une carte d'équité, d'honnèteté, de conformisme et d'équilibre amoureux et familial. Mais comme tous les persos de ce jeu sont névrosés à mort, j'en ai bavé pour trouver un perso vraiment équilibré. Mon choix s'est finalement porté sur Reeve, puisque je considère qu'il apporte une sorte d'équilibre à la Shin-Ra.

J'ai encore mêlé un peu de DoC, ne m'en voulez pas trop!

* * *

**VIII. La justice : Reeve**

_Au moins j'aurai fait de mon mieux… même si on m'écoutait à peine._

_Qui est véritablement le plus humain? Eux avec leur mesquinerie et leur égoïsme, ou moi avec ma volonté de partage et de bonne entente?_

_Probablement eux. Je ne suis pas le seul homme dans un monde de loups, je suis un chien dans un monde trop humain._

_Au moins j'aurai fait de mon mieux pour équilibrer les choses._

Je serre mes genoux contre mon torse. J'ai horreur de l'obscurité et évidemment, il fallait qu'ils me mettent dans une cellule particulièrement sombre. Je n'ai pas peur, mais ça me donne une sensation de froid.

J'ai envie de me frapper, de me mordre, mais je n'en fais rien. Je suis encore sain d'esprit. Je suis encore la seule personne saine d'esprit dans cette Tour de malheur. À supposer qu'il reste quelqu'un ou quelque chose de vivant à part moi. J'ai entendu des SOLDIERs qui fuyaient en criant que leurs commandants étaient morts, j'ai entendu une explosion qui me fait penser que le Président a dû mourir s'il était dans son bureau, j'ai entendu des grondements à l'extérieur, comme si toute la ville allait craquer.

Ah! J'en ai assez d'être impuissant! Mais… même quand je n'étais pas dans cette cellule de malheur, j'étais impuissant. Personne n'a jamais écouté ou suivi mon avis. J'ai toujours été trop faible pour ça. Qu'est-ce que je faisais à la tête de la Shin-Ra? Ils auraient dû prendre quelqu'un de plus fort… ou bien, ça les arrangeait bien que je sois faible… oui, ça doit être ça.

J'entends du bruit à ma porte. On déverrouille la porte de ma cellule, probablement pour venir me porter mon repas…

-Reeve Tuesti?

Au lieu du gardien, je vois Reno des Turks qui s'avance vers moi.

-C'est bien moi, réponds-je, surpris.

-On aurait besoin de vous en bas.

-On n'a jamais eu besoin de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant…

Il m'agrippe par le col et me tire vers lui. J'ai horreur des Turks, je sais qu'ils n'ont pas à faire dans la dentelle, mais quand même… j'étouffe un peu.

-Écoutez-moi, là. Je suis en train de désobéir aux ordres du Président, mais là, le Président est dans le coma dans une clinique et on n'a plus de chef.

-Et alors?

-On dirait que vous êtes pas au courant…

Il me relâche et me jette sur mon lit.

-Le Météore a été contré par une invocation du lifestream, on ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est l'histoire en gros. Sauf que la ville a subi pas mal de dommages et tout le monde vient aux portes de la Compagnie.

-Évidemment…

-Reeve, vous êtes un urbaniste, vous pourriez organiser les réparations, non? C'est votre job!

Je soupire et je me lève. Apparemment, je n'ai pas trop le choix…

OoOoO

Écoutez-moi…

Il y a tant à faire…

Tant de réparations…

Tant de soins à donner…

Géostigmatisés et sans abri…

Orphelins et désespérés…

Vous devriez m'écouter…

Je peux vous aider…

Je peux réparer…

Je peux soigner…

Mais vous m'aiderez…

Et vous m'écouterez.

OoOoO

Ainsi fis-je naître la WRO. Les gens ne faisaient plus confiance à la Shin-Ra, j'ai donc dû créer un organisme différent pour parvenir à mes fins. Un organisme de solidarité, où les talents de tous étaient mis à profit. L'AVALANCHE fut parmi nos premiers inscrits, mais bien vite, il y eut d'autres gens. Beaucoup d'autres gens.

Après que le monde ait subi tant de mal, le balancier du destin s'inversait enfin afin de nous donner un peu de bien et d'espoir malgré tout.


	10. IX L'hermite

Je tenais vraiment à faire une fic sur ce petit événement... voilà, c'est chose faite.

L'hermite (oui, ça prend vraiment un h) est une carte de savoir dissimulé, diffusé de façon discrète. C'est la carte du philosophe. C'est aussi la carte de la solitude et de l'isolement. J'ai donc choisi Gast, même si on en connait très peu sur lui.

* * *

**IX. L'hermite : Gast**

_Ainsi ai-je dû m'exiler, dans le froid et la neige, après cet échec que je ne pouvais me pardonner. J'ai tenté l'impossible, j'ai joué avec le feu, j'ai serré la main du diable; pourquoi mon échec me surprend donc autant?_

_J'ai voulu ouvrir la voie vers le monde des esprits, et malgré moi la mort a été semée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à partir, m'isoler et mourir._

-Professeur? Professeur?

C'est sa voix. La voix de l'enfant. Sa petite voix si fluette de jeune garçon. J'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant, mais évidemment, je ne peux pas. Il m'appelle. Quelles questions se poserait-il en voyant un adulte s'enfuir devant lui alors qu'il l'appelle?

Je me tourne vers lui. Ses cheveux bruns commencent à tourner au gris argenté à cause de ses longues expositions au Mako. Et ses yeux… j'évite son regard de mon mieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sephiroth?

-Je voulais juste savoir… quand sera ma prochaine promenade? Le professeur Hojo ne m'a pas sorti depuis deux bonnes semaines, je m'ennuie.

Comme il est difficile d'éviter son regard, si vert, si perçant…

-Je ne sais pas, Sephiroth. C'est à Hojo que tu devrais poser la question, non? C'est lui qui s'occupe de toi, maintenant.

Ô Shiva, ô Odin, ô Hadès, pourquoi ai-je fait de cet enfant ce qu'il…

Je serre ma lourde valise dans mes mains. Lourde, bien sûr, je pars. Je m'en vais loin de cet enfant, de mes assistants, de la Compagnie… et surtout, je m'éloigne d'_elle_. Arrête de me ralentir, Sephiroth, laisse-moi…

-Hojo ne me raconte jamais rien, dit le jeune garçon en baissant piteusement la tête. Il me fait de drôles de tests. Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Pas comme vous.

Il relève la tête, me fixant à nouveau. Je sens quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de moi. Sephiroth, je ne peux pas partir sans… sans te dire…

-Bon, tu vas venir avec moi, Sephiroth. Nous allons nous promener dehors, d'accord? Pas longtemps, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, mais ça sera mieux que rien, non ? Allez, viens !

Je lui tends la main, et son visage s'éclaire d'un magnifique sourire d'enfant. Il saisit ma main et il marche joyeusement, presque en sautillant, à mes côtés le long du corridor qui mène à l'extérieur du laboratoire. Puis nous prenons les ascenseurs vitrés, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sephiroth coller son nez contre la vitre alors que nous descendons. Finalement, nous atteignons le bas de la Tour, et nous sortons, toujours main dans la main. Pauvre enfant, qui ne peut jamais sortir seul… et pour ne rien voir d'autre que le béton infini de Midgar et le ciel couleur de cendre.

Sephiroth lâche ma main et se précipite hors de la Tour, respirant l'air vicié à pleins poumons. Il est vrai que c'est encore mieux que l'air climatisé et recyclé de la Tour, mais comment ne pas avoir pitié de cet enfant ? Cet enfant, un peu le mien… un peu celui d'Hojo… un peu celui de Lucretia… mais aussi…

Il vient me rejoindre, s'accrochant à ma taille. Je sais qu'il m'aime beaucoup, il m'aime comme un père. Cela lui fera de la peine quand il saura que je suis parti pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Mais il m'oubliera bien vite. Ou plutôt, il oubliera son affection pour moi bien assez tôt. Il se croit orphelin, sans foyer autre que la Compagnie, un enfant trouvé. Il croira ce qu'on lui dit de croire, il fera ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Je sais qu'il sera éduqué afin de devenir une arme humaine si puissante qu'elle pourrait briser des armées. Une arme _humaine_…

Je le repousse doucement, alors seulement il semble remarquer la tristesse sur mon visage. Je m'accroupis devant lui et il passe doucement une de ses petites mains sur ma joue.

-Qu'avez-vous, professeur ?

-Je suis seulement fatigué, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, tu devrais jouer, non ?

-Je ne peux pas jouer si vous êtes triste. Je vais me promener avec vous, dit-il, décidé.

-Je suis désolé, Sephiroth, mais je ne peux t'emmener bien loin.

Je caresse aussi sa joue avec mes doigts. Il me fait horreur depuis que j'ai découvert le secret horrible de ce que nous avions cru être la plus grande des bénédictions, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer. Il est un peu ma création, un peu mon fils…

-Vos doigts sentent la cendre…

J'ai fait brûler tous mes rapports te concernant, Sephiroth. Bien sûr, il reste Hojo et Lucretia qui savent toute la vérité à ton sujet, mais certains détails échapperont pour toujours à la Shin-Ra, dorénavant. La Compagnie ne mérite pas ce savoir.

Nous nous promenons ensemble, silencieusement, dans les rues autour de la Tour. Nous sommes en plein jour, et pourtant, tout me paraît si sombre…

-Professeur ?

-Pardonne ma faiblesse. Je dois commencer à être vieux.

-C'est peut-être parce que votre vie est trop lourde que vous êtes si courbé !

Quelle intelligence, quelle vivacité d'esprit pour un enfant ! Et quelle innocence ! Je soupçonne que cette innocence ne durera pas éternellement… ah, pourquoi dois-je le laisser entre les mains d'Hojo ?

-Peut-être… un homme comme moi a beaucoup de secrets.

-C'est évident, vous savez tant de choses !

-Plus un homme en sait, plus il se rend compte de son ignorance.

-Je suis sûr que vous savez plein de choses quand même ! Vous ne sauriez pas quelque chose sur moi ? Sur mes parents, même s'ils sont morts ? Sur ce qu'il m'est arrivé avant que vous me connaissiez ?

-Sephiroth, je…

Je n'ai plus le cœur à lui mentir. Mais je ne me sens pas le courage de…

Non, il le faut. Alors que nous reprenons le chemin vers la Tour, je reprends mon souffle. C'est d'un si grand effort… mais il doit savoir.

-Je connais le nom de ta mère.

-Oh ? Vraiment ?

Il a l'air si content, si excité !

-Écoute bien, Sephiroth. Le nom de ta mère est Jenova.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux interrogateurs, puis il semble réfléchir. Ce nom lui est évidemment inconnu, et j'espère qu'il le restera éternellement.

Je le confie à un garde de la porte de la Tour. Il m'envoie la main et me remercie poliment, puis il me dit au revoir. Je n'ai même pas le courage de lui dire adieu en face. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est m'enfuir tranquillement. Je pars vers le froid éternel du continent du Nord. Seul. Je vais continuer mes recherches, pour moi seul. Car ce que je vais apprendre sera probablement insupportable pour le reste du monde.

Adieu, Sephiroth.


	11. X La roue de fortune

La roue de fortune est une carte cyclique. C'est la fin d'une chose et le début d'une autre. Sephiroth, par son cycle de renaissances et de morts, était parfait pour ce rôle.

* * *

**X. La roue de fortune : Sephiroth**

_La chute, ce n'est pas si mal. Moins pénible que l'ascension. Moins difficile que de rester au sommet et de briller sur les autres. La déchéance, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile. Il suffit de se laisser tomber. De toute façon, je sais que le cycle immuable dans lequel je suis engagé me fera à nouveau escalader les échelons qui me mèneront à la gloire._

_Puis à ma nouvelle chute._

_Ainsi va mon existence._

Me voici donc en face de ce que j'ai cherché depuis tant d'années. Le secret le mieux gardé de la Shin-Ra, le secret d'Hojo et de Gast, le secret enfin dévoilé.

Place à mon apocalypse. Nibelheim n'était que pour les mettre en appétit. Je leur ferai avaler tant de cadavres, je leur ferai boire tant de sang qu'ils seront repus. Il ne me reste plus qu'à venir te prendre.

-Mère.

Je caresse la porte du bout des doigts. Je savoure le moment. L'odeur de la cendre est restée dans mes longs cheveux, le sang de mes nombreux combats s'est imprégné dans le cuir de mon manteau. Je respire longuement. J'écoute le grondement du réacteur. On dirait une berceuse pour les grands enfants comme moi. Mais il y a autre chose… des bruits de pas…

-Sephiroth!

Je me retourne. Que fait cette… gamine avec mon beau sabre? Pourquoi fonce-t-elle vers moi ainsi? Elle ne comprend donc pas qu'elle ne fait pas le poids?

Ah, toutes ces émotions, dont je m'abreuve… sa haine, sa rage… elle essaie de me frapper, mais je retiens mon sabre par la poignée et je le soulève en l'air pour le récupérer. Tiens, elle est tenace, la petite. Elle s'y accroche encore. Elle me regarde avec tant de désespoir et de colère…

Il suffit d'un coup pour qu'elle s'effondre, déboulant les escaliers. Elle ne se relève même pas. Les humains sont si fragiles…

Mais j'ai compris que je ne suis pas humain. Je suis comme toi, Mère. J'arrive, ne t'en fais pas. Je m'excuse pour ce retard stupide. Il m'a fallu tant de temps pour comprendre, puis pour accepter… mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime, Mère.

J'ouvre la porte et je monte le long du simple tube menant au dernier obstacle. C'est comme si la porte du paradis allait s'ouvrir devant moi…

OoOoO

Je tombe… pourquoi est-ce que je tombe? Comment ai-je pu tomber? Je sens l'air faire claquer mon manteau, je vois mes longs cheveux brillants qui fouettent l'espace.

Ce n'était qu'un simple garde… même pas adulte. Il avait l'air déterminé, mais quand même… j'aurais honte, mais il est trop tard pour la honte. Il est trop tard pour tout. À la fin, plus rien n'a d'importance.

La fin?

Je serre la tête de ma Mère contre moi. J'ai été navré de devoir commettre ce geste, mais je savais que cela n'aurait aucune influence sur sa force. Elle n'est ni vivante, ni morte. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, c'est tout ce qui importe, non?

Je plonge dans le lifestream en fusion. C'est une nouvelle sorte de brûlure. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Étrangement, je me sens toujours plus conscient.

Je ne meurs pas.

Je vis enfin.


	12. XI La force

Enfin la moitié du jeu de cartes de faite! Et les cartes les plus inspirantes sont à venir...

La force est une carte féminine, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser (mais après tout, ne dit-on pas LA force?) Cette carte puise sa force dans les valeurs féminines: la douceur, la passivité, la sérénité. En même temps, c'est une carte très active, qui apporte de l'énergie aux autres. J'ai donc choisi Tifa pour ce rôle.

Je tenais à glisser un mot sur Zangan... le pauvre, on n'en parle pas trop dans le jeu, on le voit un peu dans Last Order, c'est tout... je voulais lui donner ce côté plus "maître".

**XI. La force : Tifa**

_J'ai appris à me battre, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais. L'héritage de mon maître n'est pas un don de violence, c'est avant tout la bénédiction du silence, le bonheur de la douceur, la sérénité apportant le contrôle sur soi._

_Ainsi mon corps sur-il se défendre contre le mal._

_Ainsi mon corps eut-il la force._

J'inspire profondément, jusqu'à ce que mes poumons soient entièrement pleins d'air, puis j'expire lentement, laissant filer chaque molécule d'air vicié entre mes lèvres. De mes yeux aux paupières entrouvertes, je ne peux que voir des lumières et des ombres devant moi. Ce sont les autres élèves de la classe de Zangan-sensei. Pourquoi bougent-ils? C'est de la méditation, non?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose cette question? Je referme mes yeux et je me concentre sur ma respiration. Les craquements, les murmures, je n'entends plus rien, jusqu'à ce que la voix du sensei me parvienne, comme lointaine.

-C'est bon, Tifa. C'est fini.

J'ouvre les yeux. Tous les autres élèves sont partis, il ne reste plus que moi. Je rougis légèrement.

-Je suis désolée, Zangan-sensei! J'étais trop concentrée, je crois…

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, cela prouve simplement que tu es ma meilleure élève.

Je fronce les sourcils, puis je comprends, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Moi, sa meilleure élève?

-Allez, relève-toi, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Une fois sur mes deux pieds, je le suis jusqu'à son petit bureau, séparé de la salle d'entraînement par un simple panneau de bois. Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil, et je prends place en face de lui sur une chaise, un peu mal à l'aise. Ce bureau est si petit, et lui il est si grand! Il doit se sentir compressé…

-Tifa… tu n'es pas comme les autres enfants. Tu ne veux pas seulement te battre, on dirait.

-C'est vrai. Je n'aime pas la violence.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi prends-tu des cours d'arts martiaux?

-C'est à cause d'une promesse, Zangan-sensei.

-Une promesse?

Je baisse légèrement la tête, mais je continue de sourire. C'est plus fort que moi.

-Il y a un ami à moi qui est parti pour Midgar. Il m'a dit qu'il allait devenir un SOLDIER aussi grand et respecté que Sephiroth. Et il m'a promis que si jamais j'avais des ennuis, il viendrait à mon secours. Il ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive des malheurs comme quand maman est morte et que je suis tombée dans la montagne…

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, Tifa. Et quel est le rapport avec…

-Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne pour rien! S'il est devenu fort comme un SOLDIER, je ne peux pas rester une simple fille fragile attendant stupidement que son prince charmant vienne l'aider! Je veux savoir me défendre!

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il viendra t'aider? Ou bien… tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne? Tu n'as pas envie de le revoir?

-Au contraire, Zangan-sensei! Mais… si je dois le revoir… s'il doit vraiment me sauver d'un danger, il faut que le danger soit grand. Je veux que mon ami puisse prouver sa grande valeur à ce moment-là.

Il se relève. Je fais de même.

-Alors… tu te bats donc pour lui.

-Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, non?

-Il y avait tant de choses que tu aurais pu faire pour prouver ton amitié à ce garçon! Mais tu sais, Tifa, je dois avouer… j'admire ta foi en lui. J'espère que tu ne seras jamais déçue.

-Je l'attendrai. Je suis patiente.

Nous sortons de son bureau, puis de la salle d'entraînement. Le soleil m'aveugle un peu.

-Tu es bien plus forte que la simple puissance de tes muscles, Tifa.

-Merci, Zangan-sensei.


	13. XII Le pendu

Cette carte était trop évidente. Trop. Le pendu est une carte d'abnégation, d'altruisme et de libération par le sacrifice. On se désintéresse des choses de se monde pour mieux atteindre ses idéaux. On renverse la situation actuelle par une décision personnelle. C'est tellement Aeris...

**XII. Le pendu : Aeris**

_J'ai prié jusqu'à la fin. C'était ce que je devais faire. Pour sauver ce monde, il fallait que je cesse d'en faire partie._

_Je suis désolée pour toute la peine que je vous ai causée. Au moins vous avez vu la nécessité de mon sacrifice._

_C'était mon choix. C'était mon idéal. C'était ce que je devais faire._

J'entendais leurs voix à l'intérieur de ma tête. Ils me suppliaient. Ils m'imploraient.

Alors je les ai écoutés. Je suis allée à la Cité.

Leurs présences étaient si fortes que je me sentais écrasée. Leurs voix n'étaient plus qu'un brouhaha à l'intérieur de mon esprit. Ils me faisaient mal sans le vouloir, sans le savoir. Mais en même temps, ils me soutenaient.

J'ai pénétré au cœur de toute vie au sein du monde des Cetras. Et depuis je prie. Je prie si fort que j'ai pu repousser les voix des Cetras morts. Je suis enfin seule dans mon esprit. Seule avec moi-même. Seule avec la peur.

Je sais qu'ils viendront pour me rechercher. J'ai envoyé à Cloud un rêve pour l'avertir, mais je crois que l'_autre _l'a intercepté. Lui aussi il viendra.

Je crois que j'ai peur. Mais c'est ma décision. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je peux seulement prier. Après avoir repoussé les voix des Cetras morts, je dois faire venir à moi la voix du lifestream.

Maman, maman, peux-tu m'aider?

Tu n'as jamais pu me dire comment faire ces choses. Les choses des Cetras. Tu m'as seulement laissé cette Matéria en héritage. Je crois avoir compris, maman. Je ne suis pas sûre. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas. Ça serait si facile de se tromper, maman!

On dirait que rien n'est facile en ce monde, n'est-ce pas?

J'ai pourtant tout fait pour y être heureuse… et pour rendre les autres heureux…

Maintenant, est-ce que cela a encore de l'importance?

J'essaie de repousser les souvenirs qui m'assaillent. Ils sont plus tenaces que les voix, car ils sont à l'intérieur de mon âme. Maman-Ifalna. Maman-Elmyra. Les fleurs. La cathédrale abandonnée. Tseng. Zack. Cloud.

Non, je ne peux pas les oublier. Ils sont une part de ce que je suis.

Mais je dois les laisser derrière moi.

Je me sens, nue, dépouillée, sur ce bloc de pierre au milieu des eaux. L'air est frais, léger. Je crois… que j'y suis parvenue. Je peux continuer à sourire.

-Aeris!

C'est Cloud. Je reconnais sa voix. D'autres sont là, mais ils restent en retrait. Et je sens aussi… l'_autre_.

Je retiens mes tremblements. Il ne sert à rien de frémir. L'angoisse n'est rien. La peur n'est rien.

On dirait que Cloud a des ennuis. Je ne peux pas l'aider. Tant pis si c'est lui qui doit me tuer. C'est inévitable, maintenant.

-Cloud!

Il sort de sa torpeur. Cloud, tu n'es pas qu'une poupée! Merci, je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait confiance. J'ouvre les yeux…

La lame… de l'_autre_… dans mon ventre…

C'était… mon sacrifice… c'était… nécessaire… mais…

Je sens la force m'envahir alors que la vie m'abandonne… alors que j'exhale mon dernier souffle… c'était… ce que je voulais… mais…

J'aurais simplement voulu lui dire au revoir…


	14. XIII La mort

Yay! Le site fonctionne à nouveau! Je peux enfin poster!

Bon, alors voici un choix qui pourra peut-être surprendre: l'arcane sans nom, aussi appelé la mort, est attribué à Cloud. Je le considère comme une sorte de Joker dans le jeu, puisqu'il est plus fort qu'à peu près tous les personnages... et la mort, ce n'est pas seulement la fin, mais aussi un renouveau. Je trouve donc Cloud particulièrement approprié, avec sa mort à Nibelheim, et sa renaissance...

Bon, j'avoue, pour ce chapitre, je venais de me retaper toute la série Evangelion, alors... disons que je me suis librement inspirée de l'épisode 26. Des principes qu'on y retrouve, en tout cas. Et ausside ce monologue de Rei à je ne sais plus trop quel épisode... (Sora... aoi sora...) Il y a aussi un peu de Tsukasa de .hack/SIGN... pendant que vous lisez, écoutez la chanson Aura, tirée de l'OST de cet anime. Vous allez voir, ça convient assez bien...

* * *

**XIII : L'arcane sans nom (La mort) : Cloud**

_J'aurais voulu qu'on me laisse mourir. J'étais trop faible pour vivre en ce monde cruel de toute façon. J'allais m'effacer et me disperser pour le bien de tous._

_Mais on me donna la force de vivre à nouveau. Vivre… mais quelle vie?_

_Était-ce bien ma propre existence qui pulsait dans mes veines?_

Vert.

Vert Mako.

Est-ce bien du Mako? Oui, c'est le Mako. Le liquide qui m'entoure. J'y respire et je m'y sens vivre. Et parce que je me sens vivre, je me sens mourir à nouveau. La peur de mourir est omniprésente.

Je sais que je suis mort.

Mort.

Qu'est-ce que la mort si on peut en revenir?

Je ne suis pas revenu, n'est-ce pas? Comment aurais-je pu?

Un peu moins de moi-même. Il manque quelque chose à mon âme. À mon cœur. Je suis si seul… si je n'étais pas si seul, je pourrais retrouver cette part de moi. Mais il n'y a personne. Personne pour m'identifier. Personne pour me comparer. Personne pour me dire quoi faire. Personne pour me rebeller. Personne à qui obéir.

C'est ça la liberté?

Je n'en veux pas. Je veux un esprit. Je me sens m'effacer…

Je veux un esprit. Donnez-moi un esprit. Donnez-moi des souvenirs pour me raccrocher. Donnez-moi des gens pour qui exister. Donnez-moi mon âme! Donnez-moi ma vie!

Je suis Cloud, non? J'en ai assez… assez de cette solitude… assez d'être confronté à moi-même… ils auraient dû me laisser mort comme je l'étais. Je sais ce qu'est l'enfer…

L'enfer est vert Mako.


	15. XIV La tempérance

C'est une carte que je ne comprends pas du tout, je dois l'avouer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est une transmission du savoir. Enfin, je voulais laisser une carte à Elmyra, alors ça a échoué sur elle.

* * *

**XIV. La tempérance : Elmyra**

_Je ne voulais pas être seule. La vie était déjà si difficile, je ne pouvais pas l'affronter dans la solitude. Cette seule idée me faisait frémir de désespoir. Alors je l'ai prise avec moi. Être mère, être femme…_

_Au moins, je pourrais être._

On frappe à la porte. Évidemment, je vais ouvrir. Je sais très bien de qui il s'agit, et j'aimerais bien le laisser dehors, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas envenimer les choses.

-Bonjour, madame.

Il s'incline poliment devant moi. Ses manières ont toujours été exquises. C'est peut-être ça le problème, je ne peux pas me plaindre de cet homme…

-Bonjour, Tseng. Vous venez encore pour la petite?

-Hé oui, encore.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi vous insistez. Elle n'est pas celle que vous recherchez. Elle vous l'a déjà répété cent fois. Que vous faut-il de plus?

Il me regarde fixement dans les yeux. Il sait que je mens, il le sait…

-Il ne me faut qu'une preuve. Juste une petite preuve pour confirmer mes intuitions.

-Laissez l'intuition aux femmes, Tseng, et retournez donc à votre travail, qui est de nous protéger… si c'est bien ce à quoi servent les Turks.

-C'est votre fille que j'aimerais protéger, madame… laissez-moi simplement la voir.

-Non! De toute façon, elle n'est même pas ici en ce moment.

-Je vois. Navré de vous avoir dérangé, madame. Passez une agréable fin de journée.

Il s'incline à nouveau, puis il sort de chez moi et referme la porte sans bruit. Je la verrouille aussitôt, puis je monte à la chambre d'Aeris. Elle y joue tranquillement. Évidemment, qu'elle y est. J'ai menti à Tseng, je ne voulais simplement pas qu'il la voie. Quel dommage que cet homme soit de la Shin-Ra, quel dommage que, sous le couvert de ses belles paroles, il veuille emmener ma petite Aeris dans l'enfer des laboratoires…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman?

-Rien, chérie.

-C'était encore monsieur Tseng?

-Oui, c'était encore lui.

-Pourquoi il vient toujours, maman?

-Je ne sais pas, chérie. Sûrement parce qu'ils savent que tu es une petite fille très gentille et très spéciale.

La vérité… qui connaît la vérité dans cette histoire?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux protéger cette petite fille.


	16. XV Le diable

Le diable est une carte mauvaise, au sens religieux du terme: c'est la dépendance, le désir sexuel, physique, qui va jusqu'à l'obsession. Qui de mieux que Vincent pour décrire cet état?

Là-dessus, j'ai fait ce que je voulais faire depuis un BON moment: ma version d'une scène de Dirge of Cerberus, un flash-back de l'époque où il était un Turk, évidemment. C'est le seul souvenir illuminé de tout le jeu, ce qui me fait penser qu'il aurait bien pu se passer "quelque chose", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je veux tellement que Vincent soit le papa de Sephiroth...

* * *

**XV. Le diable : Vincent**

_Tout est ma faute. Tout est arrivé à cause de mon désir incontrôlable, insatiable._

_Elle était devenue mon obsession, ma raison de vivre, mon rêve et mon cauchemar. Elle était ma source de vie, et il suffisait d'un regard sur elle pour que je me sente abreuvé._

_Mais je n'ai pas su résister. Est-ce qu'une rédemption existe pour mon péché? Est-ce que le diable peut être pardonné?_

Je mangeais mon sandwich sans la quitter des yeux. Elle était si belle… si belle sous la lumière du soleil! Encore plus belle que dans le laboratoire. C'était une très bonne idée, ce pique-nique… même si elle s'était moqué de moi parce qu'elle m'avait surpris en train de dormir sous un arbre. Rien de bien méchant…

Je la voyais rougir sous mon regard… ou bien était-ce le soleil? Peu importe, elle était ravissante. Après les sandwichs, nous avons dégusté des raisins, puis quelques biscuits qu'elle avait faits. J'avais l'impression que mes dents allaient casser quand je les croquais, mais je ne disais rien.

-Dis-moi, Vincent, pourquoi es-tu devenu un Turk?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir. La question était bonne, après tout.

-Je crois… que je voulais rencontrer des gens. Hm. Je voulais rencontrer des gens et je voulais les aider. Et puis… je n'avais pas peur de me servir d'une arme.

-C'est tout?

-Si nous en sommes à ces questions, je peux bien vous deman-

-Oh, je t'en prie, m'interrompit-elle. Je t'ai dit cent fois de me tutoyer!

-Je peux bien te demander, repris-je, pourquoi tu es devenue une scientifique.

Elle pencha sa tête adorable de côté, puis elle me répondit en me faisant le plus beau des sourires.

-Pour la vie. Pour l'amour de la vie sur cette Planète.

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre. J'étais hypnotisé par son sourire, ses lèvres, ses dents parfaites, son visage… Elle cligna des yeux.

-Vincent?

J'approchai lentement mon visage du sien. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle souriait toujours, d'un air intrigué, cette fois. Elle était toujours aussi belle… Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Vincent!

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, plus longuement, en tenant son doux visage entre mes mains. Je sentais son souffle, sa peau, son parfum… et soudain, je sentis ses bras autour de mon cou. Ses bras… autour… de mon cou. Je fus si surpris que j'interrompis mon baiser. Je l'entendis rire doucement. Elle était rougissante, ravissante, adorable.

Adorée. Je l'adorai de toute ma passion. Son corps magnifique, abandonné entre mes mains. Ses longs cheveux glissant entre mes doigts. Sa peau douce contre la mienne. Et son regard, son regard brûlant…

Nous avons fini par nous assoupir, sous un arbre, cachés par les herbes hautes du champ où nous avions pique-niqué. Je me sentais étrangement vide après lui avoir fait ainsi l'amour. Vidé de mon énergie, évidemment… mais aussi de mon esprit. Comme s'il ne me restait plus rien. Comme si je ne tenais pas vraiment le corps de ma bien-aimée endormie contre le mien.

Je m'endormis finalement, et mes songes furent peuplés de flammes. Lorsque je m'éveillai, elle n'était plus là. Envolée, comme un songe. Et lorsque je la revis au labo, elle fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

OoOoO

Je ne vis qu'avec la douceur de son souvenir, le souvenir de ses lèvres, de sa peau, de son odeur, de ses cheveux, de ses yeux. Je me sens empli de désir à cause de simples rêves.

Je t'envoie mille baisers, ma Lucretia, mon ange de mort. Tu m'as donné la tristesse de vivre sans prendre le bonheur que je t'offrais en échange. Tu m'as redonné le souffle de vie, mais tu as oublié de m'insuffler la volonté d'exister. Du fond de mon cercueil, je t'attends, j'attends que mon amour me donne un signe de toi, ma Lucretia.


	17. XVI La maison Dieu

J'ai utilisé la notion de foudre plutôt que de maison-Dieu pour cette histoire: une destruction salvatrice, mais douloureuse. Ce n'est pas comme le pendu, où il y a une libération et un renversement de la situation, mais un simple sacrifice, une fin. J'ai donc donné le rôle à Zack Une splendeur qui n'est pas faite pour durer.

Pour les gravures, j'ai librement traduit de l'anglais.

* * *

**XVI. La maison Dieu (la foudre) : Zack**

_C'était pour le sauver. Il n'y avait rien de logique là-dedans. Il était faible et j'étais fort. Mais je voulais le protéger._

_Les choses devaient finir là. Je ne pouvais plus continuer. En fuyant, je perdais ma liberté, je devenais comme un rat._

_Je serais mieux que ça. Je serais un homme et je mourrais en homme, dans la douleur du martyr._

Putain, j'en ai maaaaaaaaaarre…

À force de rester ici, je me sens vidé. Et puis, un peu de Mako, c'est pas trop mal, mais à y rester indéfiniment, comme ça, c'est vraiment déprimant. Et puis, j'en ai assez de ne pas bouger. J'ai toujours été un homme d'action! Déjà quand j'étais gamin…

Je regarde les deux gravures.

« Il faut nous échapper d'ici. »

« Le moment du repas sera le bon. »

Cloud s'est endormi depuis. Il n'est plus lui-même… je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais il est à peine vivant. Et parfois, il me regarde d'un air étrange… vraiment étrange. Comme s'il m'en voulait… ou comme s'il m'admirait… peut-être les deux. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il m'a toujours regardé comme ça…

Depuis combien de temps traîne-t-on ici? Je sais que c'est des années, mais j'ai pas mal perdu la notion du temps… j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu pas mal d'autres notions, d'ailleurs. Je me demande si je suis encore capable de bouger… il paraît que le Mako peut nous permettre de conserver et même d'améliorer nos capacités, mais là, je doute un peu. Enfin, je verrai quand je m'en serai sorti.

J'ai une petite pensée pour mes parents. Ils doivent penser que je suis mort, les pauvres. Quoique, les connaissant, ils doivent plutôt garder espoir de me revoir… même si je n'ai jamais été un bon garçon.

Une autre pensée, pour Aeris. La pauvre, elle a dû penser que je l'ai abandonnée sans rien dire… que je l'ai remplacée… elle doit vraiment le penser. Je n'ai pas été un bon garçon avec elle non plus.

Peut-être que c'est une punition… être enfermé comme ça, je suis sûr que c'est une punition divine pour tous mes mauvais coups. Toutes les filles que j'ai pu baiser et planter là. Tous les professeurs contre qui je me suis rebellé. Tous les ordres de la Shin-Ra que j'ai suivis à ma façon. Tout mon univers érigé en tour de Babel et que je ne peux plus atteindre, plus comprendre.

Bah, c'est du passé. Ce soir, je m'échappe, et j'emmène Cloud avec moi. Il va peut-être me ralentir, mais je ne peux pas le laisser là. Le moment du repas, c'est le meilleur moment.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en forme.

C'est peut-être ma dernière escapade… les bordels, les bars, les auberges, les road-trip, les balades en hélico « emprunté » à la Compagnie… ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je vais accomplir ce soir. Ce soir, je vais prouver que je vaux mon grade de First Class SOLDIER en affrontant ceux qui m'ont donné ce grade.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en forme.


	18. XVII L'étoile

J'ai été tentée, pendant un moment, de donner cette carte à Aeris, mais quand je lui ai finalement attribué le pendu, je me suis demandé quel autre personnage pouvait bien apporter de l'espoir. La réponse m'est venue assez rapidement. Marlene! Pauvre petite, on parle si peu d'elle! Par sa jeunesse, elle représente bien le renouveau et l'espoir dans l'avenir, et par son caractère (qu'on voit surtout dans Advent Children), elle nous montre toutes les possibilités qu'offre l'avenir. Je l'ai vieillie un peu par rapport au jeu, mais bon, je crois qu'elle n'est pas trop mature non plus.

Évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser Denzel dans l'histoire, ce gamin n'existe que pour être mignon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser une allusion à la WRO... puisque c'est probablement à ce moment que l'Organisationa vu le jour...

* * *

**XVII. L'étoile : Marlene**

_J'ai vu le ciel de la fin du monde. Les flammes et la foudre, les tornades et la tempête. J'ai vu de mes yeux le Météore qui s'apprêtait à tout détruire, à tout anéantir, à tout réduire en miettes._

_Pourtant je suis encore là, dans ce monde qu'on a à peine pu sauver. Au milieu des ruines et du carnage, j'essaie de donner espoir à ceux qui n'en ont plus._

Mes pas glissent sur les pierres et le gravier, mais j'essaie de ne pas y porter attention. Je garde l'équilibre, je marche les bras en croix. C'est Tifa qui m'a appris. Comme ça, je ne tombe pas.

Que des ruines… la moitié du secteur six est en ruines. Le ciel est encore rouge, couleur de la mort, couleur du Météore. Rouge strié du blanc éclatant du lifestream. Je sens encore la présence d'Aeris dans mon cœur.

Le Météore a été détruit il y a plusieurs jours, mais Midgar a toujours un aspect de fin du monde. Papa-Barret m'a toutefois emmenée avec lui en ville. Il dit qu'il y a beaucoup de travail à faire. Il aide à déblayer les ruines des immeubles qui se sont effondrés. Cloud, Tifa et d'autres gens sont avec lui. J'aimais bien ce chat-robot et sa grosse peluche rose, il était très doux…

Ils déblaient, aidant les équipes de nettoyage de la ville et celles de la Shin-Ra de leur mieux. Il paraît qu'il y a aussi d'autres gens qui se sont réunis pour aider. Ils s'appellent la WRO. Je trouve ça bien qu'il y ait des gens qui veulent aider sans se soucier du salaire, comme ça, et qui s'organisent et s'entendent si bien.

Mes pas ne glissent plus, mais je sursaute. J'ai failli perdre l'équilibre, j'ai entendu un cri. Moi qui croyais être seule… c'est peut-être des pilleurs… il y a beaucoup de gens qui vont voler dans les secteurs démolis. Ils vont voler tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Ils s'organisent et ils se font la guerre pour de simples bibelots. Et ils font aussi la guerre à ceux qui veulent réparer. C'est tellement dommage… Papa-Barret dit que c'est ça les humains.

Je prête l'oreille. Ce n'était pas un cri très fort, mais je suis sûre que c'était un cri. Et ce n'était pas très loin…

-… s'il vous plaît… aidez-moi… quelqu'un…

Quelqu'un de blessé? De perdu? Ou bien… quelqu'un qui veut me prendre au piège?

-Qui est là?

-Au secours!

C'est une voix de garçon…

-Où es-tu?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne vois rien! Aidez-moi!

-Je ne te vois pas! Continue de parler, d'accord?

Et je me guide au son de sa voix, de ses cris, de ses implorations. Il n'est pas très loin, mais je le vois à peine, il est couvert de débris et de poussière. Et ses jambes sont coincées sous des poutres. Je me penche sur lui et je lui tape sur l'épaule. Il ouvre de grands yeux bleus.

-Tu vas m'aider, dis?

-Oui, je vais t'aider.

-J'ai mal…

-Arrête de te plaindre, je t'ai dit que j'allais t'aider!

J'essaie de soulever une des poutres, mais elles sont très lourdes. Papa-Barret n'aurait aucun mal… et je crois que même Tifa n'aurait pas trop de difficulté… mais j'arrive à peine à les bouger… pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi faible? Cloud est parvenu à détruire Sephiroth, Aeris a sauvé Midgar et la Planète même si elle est morte, et moi, je ne peux même pas sauver ce garçon!

Je retourne auprès du garçon qui me regarde fixement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolée, je n'y arrive pas… ça fait mal?

-Oui… j'ai mal à la tête… et aux jambes… et j'ai faim… et j'ai soif… je suis ici depuis deux jours.

-Pauvre toi!

Je prends la gourde qui pend à ma taille et je la donne au garçon. Il en boit avidement la moitié.

-C'est quoi ton nom?

-Marlene. Et toi?

-Denzel. S'il te plaît, sors-moi d'ici, ou bien va chercher de l'aide, s'il te plaît… j'ai vraiment mal…

Je me relève, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je voudrais tellement l'aider…

_Aeris, aide-moi…_

Une impulsion soudaine me prend. Une impulsion géniale. Une idée lumineuse. Je me sens géniale… et stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Je prends une longue planche de bois, je l'appuie contre une grosse brique… et je m'en sers comme levier pour soulever les lourdes poutres une par une. C'est difficile, mais bien moins que de les soulever simplement à mains nues…

Denzel réussit à se traîner un peu, mais il est incapable de marcher. J'observe ses chevilles enflées : une est foulée et l'autre n'est pas en très bon état non plus. Mais Denzel est content de pouvoir bouger, malgré toutes ses crampes.

-Merci… je croyais que j'étais foutu.

-Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir…


	19. XVIII La lune

La lune est la carte la plus sauvage. Elle plonge toutes les autres cartes dans la brume, le mystère et la confusion. C'est une carte dont on doit avoir peur, elle est pleine de noirceur et d'obscurité.

J'ai choisi JENOVA, je voulais faire une fic sur elle et je trouvais que cette carte lui convenait très bien. Pour ceux qui l'aiment, vous allez être contents...

**XVIII. La lune : JENOVA**

_Je tremblais, j'avais si peur! Peur d'eux. De ces êtres qui me ressemblaient mais qui n'étaient pas moi. J'avais été seule pendant si longtemps…_

_Ils m'ont approchée, la bouche ouverte sur leurs dents en un rictus souriant que je ne comprenais pas. Ils m'invitaient à leur grande fête de vie, cette orgie où la naissance sèmerait la mort. Je ne comprenais pas, et je les méprisais intérieurement._

_Alors en les voyant mourir autour de moi, je n'avais aucun regret._

Je l'ai enfin retrouvée. Même en ce lieu, elle a gardé une apparence presque humaine. Humaine, lumineuse, magnifique. Oh, comme je la hais!

-Tu essaies toujours de me combattre, n'est-ce pas, Aeris?

-Qui êtes-vous? Montrez-vous!

-Je ne peux pas, ma petite. J'y ai renoncé il y a des milliers d'années.

-JENOVA… que me voulez-vous?

-Ça serait à moi de poser cette question, non? Après tout, c'est toi qui t'amuse à effacer les restes de mon corps qui hantent le lifestream! Cette G-substance que tu combats, c'est mon existence que tu détruis! Je ne peux plus le tolérer. Tu dois arrêter.

-Vous détruisez l'humanité! Vous êtes la cause du géostigma!

-Et où est le mal?

Je l'entoure. Mon entité noire autour de son entité humaine. Je ressens sa peur. Je ressens son courage, son entêtement stupide.

-L'humanité mérite de vivre! En tuant ces gens, vous-

-L'humanité est le cancer de cette Planète. L'humanité n'est que la vermine issue de vous autres Cetras, une race bâtarde et attardée qui détruit tout ce qu'elle trouve qui est beau. Plus les humains croient progresser, plus ils créent du mal autour d'eux.

-Ils méritent de vivre!

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi méritent-ils la vie? Ils nuisent à toutes les espèces vivantes autour d'eux, qu'elles soient animales ou végétales. De toute façon, l'humanité est condamnée.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit!

-L'humanité est le cancer de cette Planète. Je serai le cancer de l'humanité.

-C'est de la cruauté inutile.

-Je ne fais qu'accélérer un processus déjà bien entamé par l'humanité elle-même. Elle ne peut plus être sauvée.

-Pourquoi leur donner tant de souffrance et de peine? Pourquoi tant de peur et de confusion?

Je resserre mon étreinte noire autour d'Aeris. Je peux sentir ses larmes et ses sanglots. Je peux sentir toute sa tristesse. Je peux sentir l'effondrement de son monde intérieur. C'est dommage, elle était si pure, si belle… mais je devais éveiller ses peurs cachées. Elle a mal, à cause de la vérité.

-Si l'humanité meurt rapidement, la Planète a encore une chance de se régénérer. La vie elle-même a plus d'importance que leurs misérables consciences qui n'ont apporté que le mal. Leur mort rapide apportera un renouveau de lifestream.

Elle se redresse légèrement.

-Ceux qui meurent par vous ne deviennent pas du lifestream, ils deviennent du G-substance!

Je pénètre plus profondément dans sa conscience, jusqu'à la faire étouffer lentement. Elle ne souffre pas, elle n'en a plus la capacité. Mais elle désespère.

-La différence n'est pas si grande. Seulement, je pourrai forger les choses à ma manière.

-Cette différence nous a donné Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz… cette différence nous a donné Shelke, Nero, Rosso et Azul… des êtres si cruels…

-Ce ne sont que des instruments, tout comme le géostigma n'est qu'un instrument. Quand l'humanité ne sera plus qu'un souvenir dans le lifestream et le G-substance, hé bien… la cruauté n'aura plus sa place sur cette Planète. Je serai douce, je serai sauvage…

Elle se laisse faire au bout de quelques années. Des centaines d'années. J'investis tout son être, elle est devenue une autre part de moi, une part dans ce tout que je forme avec la Planète.

Des années…

J'émerge à la surface. Je suis les nuages gorgés d'eau pure. Je descends, traversant les gouttes qui me sembleraient froides si j'avais une consistance. Je traverse l'air de plus en plus chaud au fur et à mesure que j'approche de la surface de la Planète, et au moment où je m'écraserais, j'arrête. L'air est mien, comme le reste.

Une bête rouge court vers moi, suivie de deux de ses semblables, plus jeunes, apparemment ses fils. Une bête magnifique, intelligente, bien plus intelligente que les humains.

Les humains ne sont plus. La bête escalade une falaise escarpée et rugit une fois rendue à son sommet. Je la suis, je suis l'air, je suis le vent derrière elle.

Je vois la cité de Midgar devenue une immense forêt.

Un monde où la nature a repris ses droits.

Un monde où les humains ne sont plus.

Un monde de vie.

Mon monde.


	20. XIX Le soleil

Oui, je sais, ça a été long. Mais j'ai vraiment séché sur ce chapitre, d'ailleurs, je ne le trouve pas génial non plus. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux, peut-être parce qu'il y a beaucoup de cartes sombres...

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'infos sur cette carte. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que, à l'inverse de la lune qui plonge toutes les autres cartes dans l'obscurité, le soleil fait rayonner les autres. J'ai donc pris Reno, de un parce qu'il rayonne au sein des Turks, et de deux parce que ça manquait justement de Turks.

Pour la dernière partie, je me suis inspirée d'un délire avec Vixen Rouge, l'idée lui revient.

* * *

**XIX. Le soleil : Reno**

_Combien de fois leur ai-je sauvé la vie sans qu'ils me remercient? Et pourtant, combien je les aimais! J'étais sans pitié, n'existant que par mon travail, pour mon travail. Mais c'était une existence de rêve. En fait, c'était bien plus qu'une simple rêverie, puisque je me sentais pleinement, entièrement vivant._

_J'aimais, même dans le meurtre et le sang. J'adorais ça._

_Les autres n'auraient qu'à me suivre._

-Hé, Rude, qu'est-ce tu fais ce soir?

-Bah…

-Tu me suis, je vais au Honey Bee!

-Hm mmm…

Toujours aussi bavard, lui… pas grave, avec quelques vodka, je sens que la soirée va être explosive! Les filles du Honey Bee Inn n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, le duo d'enfer, Reno et Rude, vient de recevoir la paye de la semaine!

OoOoO

-Non, mais t'as pas honte de me donner des rapports aussi merdiques?

-Ça alors, Tseng, depuis quand t'es aussi vulgaire?

-Un peu de respect, Reno… et un peu plus d'ordre dans tes affaires et moins de fautes dans tes rapports, ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire, non plus…

-À vos ordres, chef!

Il soupire et il se rassoit derrière son bureau alors que je décampe. Il sait très bien que rien ne va changer. Je ne changerai jamais. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Tant pis pour le bordel autour de moi.

OoOoO

-Allez, va soigner Rufus!

-C'était pas ton tour, 'Lena?

-Oh que non, c'est le tien, allez, il faut changer ses bandages, en plus il a eu une crise hier soir alors…

-Merdeuh, mais je veux pas le toucher, ça va être tout gluaaaaaaaaaant…

-Pff… lopette…

-Je suis sûr que je vais choper quelque chose si je me mets les doigts là-dedans!

-Prends des gants, voyons!

-Allez, Elena, je suis sûr que ça te plaît d'être l'infirmière du beau et sexy Rufus…

Elle me tire la langue et s'en va après m'avoir lancé une paire de gants de latex. Argh… elle a pris trop d'assurance depuis qu'on l'a engagée, la petite…

Pas question de me faire dépasser par une blonde! Je suis Reno, le seul, l'unique! Le meilleur des Turks! Celui qu'on reconnaît! Celui qu'on aime malgré tout!

Vous pourrez pas m'oublier!


	21. XX Le jugement

OK, je l'avoue, je n'ai strictement aucune info sur cette carte. Mais bon, juste avec le titre et l'image qu'il y avait sur la carte, c'était assez clair que c'était un jugement dernier... J'ai donc laissé Rufus se faire juger, condamner, et je le fais expier.

Oui, c'est la suite du chapitre précédent. J'en avais trop envie...

* * *

**XX. Le jugement : Rufus**

_Durant un instant, un seul bref instant, j'ai été placé face à toutes mes erreurs, tous mes péchés, toutes mes ambitions mauvaises, tout mon égoïsme, toute ma vanité, toute ma brutalité, toute la peur que j'ai semée, toutes les larmes que j'ai fait verser, toutes les morts que j'ai causées._

_J'y ai été confronté, durant ce bref instant._

_Puis mon monde s'écroula, signe de ma condamnation._

Je m'éveille.

Est-ce que je m'éveille?

Je sens que mon cerveau n'est plus en veille.

Mais suis-je bien éveillé?

Je ne vois rien.

Le monde est plongé dans l'obscurité. Pourtant mes yeux sont bien ouverts.

Sont-ils bien ouverts?

Je veux porter une main à mon visage, mais quelque chose me retient. Le poids de mon propre corps.

Mon corps n'est qu'une machine biologique. Une machine brisée.

Je suis brisé, mais je ne suis pas mort.

Suis-je mort?

J'ai cru mourir. Tout s'écroulait autour de moi. J'ai protégé ma tête avec mes bras, puis je suis allé me planquer dans un coin. Tout s'écroulait autour de moi; tout s'écroulait en moi.

J'avais si peur de mourir… et j'avais si honte d'avoir peur…

Que me reste-t-il donc?

-Monsieur Shin-Ra?

Je sursaute, et je sens la douleur traverser mon corps à ce simple geste nerveux.

-Reno?

Ma voix est rauque. L'air qui traverse mes poumons jusqu'à ma gorge puis ma bouche est une souffrance atroce.

-Je vais changer le bandage sur votre bras. Puis, le médecin a dit qu'il verrait s'il peut faire quelque chose pour vos yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas… Reno…

-Vous avez encore eu une crise hier, mais bon, ça devrait aller, aujourd'hui.

-Une crise…?

Je sens qu'il fait quelque chose à mon bras, mais ma peau est si engourdie que je ne sens pas réellement grand-chose. Au moins je n'ai pas mal. Je l'entends aussi renifler de dégoût. Mon bras?

-Reno… je ne comprends pas.

-Votre géostigma, monsieur la Président.

-Je ne me souviens pas…

-Le médecin dit que c'est normal. Un truc à cause du Weapon.

-Est-ce que vais guérir?

-Bien sûr, Président!

Est-ce que je mérite de guérir?

Est-ce que je veux guérir?

Reno continue les traitements sur mon bras. Je ne comprends pas puisque je ne vois pas, et je ressens à peine.

Est-ce que je mérite d'exister?

Est-ce que je veux exister?

Oui.

Je veux revoir la lumière. Et je veux guérir le monde comme je guérirai.


	22. XXI Le monde

Enfin une suite! Je l'admets, j'ai été paresseuse sur ce coup-là. Mais bon, j'avais une idée de base (merci à Ju-san, c'est elle qui l'a trouvée), mais je ne savais pas trop comment l'exploiter... mais bon, ça a donné ça, je l'ai écrit à l'arrêt de bus ce matin en écoutant abusivement des chansons de FF, surtout du 7, évidemment.

Le monde est la carte qui n'appartient pas aux humains, mais aux bêtes. C'est littéralement un bestiaire, et aussi un jardin d'Eden. J'ai donc choisi Red XIII parce qu'il est un animal, et qui de mieux placé qu'un animal pour parler des autres animaux?

* * *

**XXI. Le monde: Red XIII**

_Ma longue existence est-elle une bénédiction ou une malédiction? m'a déjà demandé mon grand-père. Je lui ai dit que cela était, tout simplement. Et lui, était-il jaloux ou avait-il pitié de moi ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Je serais le témoin de divers âges de ce monde. Je verrais le cycle des fins et des recommencements._

_Bénédiction ou malédiction ? Ce serait tout simplement ma vie…_

-Dis, papa, comment c'était quand tu avais notre âge ?

-Oh, oui, oui ! Raconte-nous !

Je laisse glisser un souffle rauque entre mes dents, puis je sens mon visage prendre une expression bienveillante. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand je suis avec mes deux fils, ma progéniture bien aimée ?

Je me redresse sur mes deux pattes avant, et je jette un regard faussement grave sur mes enfants qui me fixent, l'air curieux.

-Quand j'avais votre âge, le monde était bien différent, oh ça oui. Il était peuplé de plusieurs créatures… et même de monstres terrifiants ! Il fallait souvent se battre, alors que tout ce qu'on faisait, c'était marcher innocemment dans une plaine ou une caverne !

-Vraiment ? Mais d'où venaient tous ces monstres si terrifiants ?

-Pour la plupart, il s'agissait de gentils animaux transformés à cause de la proximité avec un réacteur Mako.

-Mako ?

-Oui, Mako. Ça, c'était la plus grande erreur des Humains.

-C'est quoi les Humains ?

-C'était de gros monstres ?

Je souris à cette idée. Puis, des souvenirs lointains me reviennent en tête. Des souvenirs de ces humains qui m'avaient traité en ami et non en bête, et que j'avais traités en amis et non en bêtes.

-Les Humains étaient des bipèdes presque aussi intelligents que nous. Ils n'avaient pas une fourrure très épaisse, sauf sur le dessus de la tête. Pour cacher leur peau à vif, ils se couvraient de peaux de bêtes ou de plantes tissées. Ils cousaient cela avec soin : les Humains avaient un grand sens esthétique.

-Ils étaient si brillants que ça ?

-En fait… je crois qu'ils étaient même plus intelligents que ceux de notre race. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas bien user de cette intelligence. Ils ont fait beaucoup de mal à la Planète à cause de cette intelligence… et ils se sont fait beaucoup de mal, aussi. Tant et si bien que leur race a pratiquement disparu.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra en voir, un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas… ils sont retournés à l'état sauvage. Ils sont devenus très timides.

-C'est dommage…

-Je le crois aussi.

-Dis, papa, est-ce qu'il y avait aussi des Moogles quand tu étais jeune ?

-Oh, bien sûr… mais ils étaient moins nombreux. Il n'y en avait qu'au nord, dans les contrées enneigées, à cette époque. Depuis la disparition des Humains, les Moogles envahissent leurs anciens territoires.

-Et des chocobos, il y avait des chocobos ?

-Hm… oui, il y en avait. Mais ils étaient moins savoureux. Et si on allait en chasser un, maintenant ?

-Oh, oui !

Je commence à courir, et mes enfants courent derrière moi. Je sens le vent pur fouetter mon pelage rouge, la terre noire et fertile sous les coussins de mes pattes, le soleil chaud au-dessus de moi, et surtout, la vie grouillante de partout. Et je me sens bien en ce monde paisible, si bien que j'enterre à nouveau les souvenirs de cette vie passée aux côtés des humains.


	23. XXII Le fou

Là aussi j'ai manqué d'inspiration, alors j'ai mis la classique histoire de mariage de la princesse rebelle. Et pour le fanservice, oui, Yuffie a les cheveux longs!

Le fou n'est pas une carte si folle que ça, en fait, c'est surtout la carte de quelqu'un qui erre, un peu comme un troubadour. C'est aussi une sorte de génie. C'est le numéro vingt-deux, mais aussi le zéro! J'ai mis Yuffie à cause du fait qu'elle est un personnage "caché" (le zéro) et parce qu'elle se promène à la recherche de matérias... et qu'elle m'a rendue folle à Wutai!

**XXII. Le fou (le mat): Yuffie**

_Allez, il faut voyager ! Les voyages forment la jeunesse ! Il faut que jeunesse se passe… ou se casse ! Mais moi je suis forte ! C'est lourd les matérias, et j'en ai une besace pleine ! Pas touche ! C'est mon trésor ! Je suis une artiste, mon art est le vol ! Tant pis pour les ennuis ! je n'ai pas peur de l'errance, et puis ce monde est grand !_

Non, là, j'en ai vraiment eu marre !

Le kimono en brocard, ça allait. J'avoue, je déteste les fleurs, mais les motifs printaniers sur fond vert tendre étaient bien jolis. Et même si c'était long et que j'avais horriblement chaud aux jambes et aux bras, ça allait. C'était supportable.

Les rubans de soie, ça allait. C'était tellement fragile que j'avais l'impression qu'ils s'effriteraient au premier coup de vent, mais ils étaient doux, alors ça allait. C'était supportable.

Quand ils ont commencé à toucher à mes longs cheveux, ça allait encore. J'ai horreur de ces ridicules coiffures traditionnelles qui tirent le crâne si fort que plusieurs jours après on a encore la migraine, mais bon, au moins, dans le genre, c'était réussi. Juste pour les petits cris d'admiration de mes tantes, ça allait encore. C'était encore supportable.

Le maquillage, par contre, c'était limite. Le visage enfariné, du rouge plein les lèvres, les cils collants, je me sentais comme un clown : grotesque. Vraiment, c'était limite. Presque insupportable.

Désolée, papa. Au moins, j'aurai essayé.

Voici le moment précis où j'en ai vraiment eu assez : j'étais dans cette tenue, et j'avançais sur un tapis de fleurs de cerisier. L'air sentait bon, sentait le printemps. Autour de moi, en rangs serrés, il y avait des gens que je connaissais, d'autres pas. Ils murmuraient à mon passage, s'exclamant à quel point j'étais belle. Ils portaient leurs plus beaux atours, eux aussi ils étaient beaux. Je marchais le plus gracieusement possible, compte tenu que je portais des sandales de bois.

Tu vois, papa, je faisais de mon mieux !

Mais là, à ce moment où tout aurait pu être parfait, j'ai craqué. Parce que je venais de réaliser que j'allais vraiment me marier, ce jour-là, sous les arbres en fleurs, avec un cousin que tu n'as même pas daigné me présenter.

Tu as peut-être fait un bon choix. Je sais qu'il était ninja lui aussi. Et du peu que j'en ai vu, il avait l'air plutôt mignon.

Mais papa, tu devais bien t'attendre à ce que je ne supporte pas qu'on décide pour moi. Tu voulais une fille forte, et tu l'as eue.

Alors, la suite n'est pas de MA faute. C'est la tienne.

J'ai enlevé mes stupides sandales de bois de deux coups de pied en l'air, et je me suis mise à courir. M'enfuir loin de ces noces insupportables, et de ces gens qui hoquetaient de surprise.

Je me suis cachée dans les toilettes d'un pavillon éloigné et j'ai enlevé la moitié de mon joli kimono, en déchirant le bas et les manches pour mieux courir. Je me trouverais de meilleurs vêtements plus tard.

J'ai voulu défaire ma coiffure, mais les nœuds, les pinces et le gel, rien ne voulait bouger. Tant pis, j'ai coupé mes cheveux très court. T'en fais pas, papa, on me reconnaît même sans ma longue tignasse.

Pour finir, je me suis lavé le visage à fond. Plus de maquillage, plus de crasse, plus rien.

Juste moi.

Papa, tu disais que ce mariage serait une bonne chose pour le village. Des trucs politiques. C'est pour ça que j'avais accepté. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Il y a d'autres façons d'apporter du bien à Wutai. T'en fais pas, je vais revenir. Mais les voyages forment la jeunesse, non ? Je serai si bien formée que je vais te clouer le bec. Et j'aurai tant de jolies matérias pour toi que tu seras fier de moi.

Bon, je vais où, maintenant… ?


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Malik s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit dans son lit, dérangeant un peu le sommeil de Jostein qui se retourna sans pourtant se réveiller. Elle regarda l'heure.

3 : 28

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs se leva après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son amant, enfila un kimono de soie blanche en guise de peignoir, et elle alla à la fenêtre pour contempler la lune.

Tout semblait froid, figé, hors du temps.

Au bout d'un long moment, un temps que Malik elle-même ne saurait déterminer, elle détacha son regard de l'astre lunaire et alla à la cuisine. Ses tarots étaient toujours étalés sur la table.

-Mes petites cartes, mon petit monde…

Elle plaça le jeu. Cette nuit-là, elle ne tira les cartes pour personne, pas même pour elle. Elle les tira pour le monde.


End file.
